Kaleido Star's Angels
by tora-chan16
Summary: What if Ken and Sora went out on a first date and what if Sora and Ken were tempted in many ways than one at the end of the night? Please Review and any critizism will be taken in order to make it better THANK YOU! WARNING A BIT OF LEMON SET TO HAPPEN!


Hey everyone this is going to be the first ever Sora/Ken Fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it because I really tried to see these two in my head since the show ended. Also I DON'T OWN KALEIDO STAR AND I DON"T ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

Kaleido Star's Soaring Angels

This takes place two years after the last episode of Kaleido Star, if you don't really remember it watch it on Veoh, ENJOY!!!

"Ken was there something you wanted to ask me because the show has been over for a while now"? Ken looked at her with the same admiration in his eyes that he gave her since the first time he saw her. He was ready to ask the daring question that's been bothering him to ask her for quite some time. " Sora WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?!!!" " Sure Ken I would love to." Sora said. That was all he had to do in order to go on a date with her. " Wait that's all I had to do?" said Ken. Yes, of course besides I've always thought about it myself but I never really had the courage to ask" said Sora. "Ok umm what time should I pick you up?" Ken asked. " Well how about 7:30pm tomorrow, does that sound good to you?'' " Yes it does" said Ken.

It was Saturday night and the Kaleido stage was done for the day. It was a beautiful calm night and yet by the end of the night Sora felt that something or rather someone was going to lift her off her feet. Sora was in her room getting ready, and she was wondering wear Fool was because by now he would have asked to help her change or something close to that. Then Sora found a letter on the counter, it was from Fool.

" Dear Sora, I'm happy that your finally taken interest in this boy because ever since I saw you for the first time your love fortunes for Ken have always remained the same. I never told you because if I did it would ruin everything that was meant to happen. If your wondering where I am I'm just watching over Layla and the others in order to ensure that tonight will be the night that you feel at ease with the world.

Your spirit,

Fool

Sora giggled and put the letter down. The doorbell and rang and it was 7:30 on exactly. Sora opened the door and it of course was Ken. Ken's eyed sparkled as he examined his date. " Sora you look incredible, amazing and of course beautiful". " Why thank you Ken". With that said Sora locked the door behind her and the date began. Along the way to the movie theaters Sora and Ken talked about all the memories they had working with the Kaleido stage and how they met each other. Both giggled and laughed and then the movie began. It was a nice romantic movie. Ken held Sora's hand through some of the parts that made Sora cry and she felt that she had so much comfort in her heart for Ken she couldn't believe it. At the end of the movie they looked at each other with such passion and lust they couldn't help but have their first kiss sitting inside a theater. It lasted for at least a minute or two but it felt like so wonderful they didn't want it to end. As the couple headed outside their was a cold breeze that hit Sora and she was very cold. Of course Ken gave her his jacket and held her in his arms until they reached Sora's room. Ken was glad she was alright and was about to leave until she grabbed on to him and asked him to stay for a little while longer. When Ken looked at her expression he couldn't resist so he stayed for a while longer. Sora got herself settled and put on a cute pajamas to wear not knowing how Ken would react to it. Ken took of his jacket and his shoes and sat on the couch in the living room. He felt so relaxed and decided to lay down on the couch hoping Sora wouldn't mind. Then Sora stepped out and saw Ken with his eyes open looking at the ceiling in disbelief. He never imagined being with Sora because he always felt he would never have the courage to ask her.

OK WARNING THIS PART IS STRICTLY FOR FANS WHO WANT ACTION BETWEEN SORA AND KEN!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN TURN BACK NOW!!! IF YOU DON'T CARE OR WISH TO READ ON ENJOY!!!!

Ken felt her breath against his and that got his blood boiling. He kissed her softly with ease making her body slowly collapse on his. She wanted to be with him emotionally and mentally and she felt this way for a long time. " Wait Sora are you sure you wanna go through with this because I don't wanna rush things if you don't like you should?" Her hands slipped to his pant pocket and she took out his wallet which she opened up to reveal a new condom just waiting to be opened. He felt guilty for buying it but he could never be to careful so he bought one just in case things got too hot for him to handle. Then she whispered something in his ear and said the the words that made him feel that he had to please the woman he cared for. " Ken make love to me, make me feel in ways that I never felt before" He sighed and whispered " I will do as you say and I understand how you feel, let me give you flight my angel for as this night will surely be your calling to the heavens".

Ken slowly kissed her neck and let his hands slowly guide himself to her back feeling her curves and and at the same time making Sora feel so good she didn't know what to do with herself. At time went on Sora and Ken's clothes were falling to the floor. Ken could help but admire how beautiful Sora's body was. Sora saw the condom on the table and gave to Ken and Ken replied with a cute and true remark. " Well we can't have Kaleido Star's angel have an a little angel too soon can we?" Sora giggled and Ken positioned her on her couch properly and said something Sora thought he would never say. " We are finally one with each other, and I'm glad to be the one who gets to show what true devotion and love mean to a woman, I would be honored if you would like to be with me, that is till I ask the words every woman would want a man in there life to say". Sora smiled and kissed Ken some more. Ken grabbed her hips and slowly and gently he lowered her. Then FINALLY ( I WAS WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT MAN!!!) she screamed to high heavens and Ken was starting to worry with she was in pain and stopped before he did anything else. " SORA ARE YOU OK?" " PLEASE DARLING SAY SOMETHING"? She looked into his eyes are said "why did you stop, I'm ok I just needed to feel you for a couple of seconds and get used to this feeling" Ken saw the blood dripping on the couch and Ken knew that Sora was hiding the pain. He wanted to stop but Sora gave him that look to say it's ok continue and don't hold back and that's exactly what he did. He pushed and watched the love of this dreams push harder on to him making the both of them moan harder than they could ever imagine. Ken stopped and laid Sora on the couch and Ken started to explore her body with his tongue. Hearing Sora moan like that made Ken feel so in peace with the world around him. He even twirled slowly towards her netherlands and she couldn't believe it. She wanted more and more he was willing to give. She wanted to treat him with pleasure as well but he forbid her and wanted Sora to be treated like a princess tonight and nothing more. After that all that happened was the fact that her moans were over powering him making Ken move faster and harder than ever he thought possible. " KEN YES YES YES!!!!!!!" "OH SORA YES, YES, YES, I AM YOURS TONIGHT MY ANGEL"!!!! They both reached their amazing climax and they were on cloud nine. They looked at each other one last time before sleeping in each others arms.

THE NEXT DAY

Hey Sora are you ready to go because the show starts in 10 minutes!!! "YES BOSS" I'M COMING!!! Sora looked at Ken and they both blushed and they felt that there spirits were on towards the sky!!! Then Fool and the others realized what happened and were in disbelief!! Fool yelled "WHAT SORA WHEN I SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE AT EASE WITH THE WORLD I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT"!!!

MY WINGS ARE MY DREAMS AND ON TOWARDS THE SKY!!!

THE END!!!!

Please review and tell me how to make it better cause I feel it's missing something ok? THANK YOU!!!!!


End file.
